This application for continued support for year-07 is to study several aspects of protein synthesis in brain that are related to the action of narcotic drugs. The biosynthesis of enkephalins and other endorphins in brain in vivo will be studied by injecting an amino acid precursor, H3-glycine, into the rat CSF, and isolating and separating the endorphins from brain tissue in order to measure the radioactivity of each endorphin as a function of time of pulse. Another aspect of protein synthesis involves the phosphorylation of membrane proteins in brain as a function of opiate treatment. Several proteins have been distinguished that have different rates of phosphorylation when opiates are administered. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Clouet, D.H. and Ratner, M., The incorporation of H3-glycine into enkephalins in the brains of morphine-treated rats, in "Opiates and Endogenous Ligands", Ed: H.W. Kosterlitz, North-Holland, Amsterdam, pp 72078 (1976). Iwatsubo, K. and Clouet, D.H., Effects of morphine and haloperidol on the electrical activity of rat nigrostriatal neurons, J. Pharmacol. Exper. Therap. in press (1977).